


In Enemy Hands

by RobinCase



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinCase/pseuds/RobinCase
Summary: My imagination of the third chapter of "How to kill a Jedi"





	In Enemy Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ;) This is my first try and I really am no artist but somehow that was in my head. I hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> This might actually look similar to an old fanart from Captain Mazzic I saw once (and loved). I think there it wasn't Kenobi but Savage (or was it Maul?) who held Bane. I would have linked it but I couldn't find it anymore. I hope that's okay...


End file.
